Sombras do Império
thumb|right|300px|O logo oficial do projeto. Sombras do Império, ou Shadows of the Empire (em inglês) foi um projeto multimídia criado pela Lucasfilm em 1996. A idéia original era criar uma história entre O Império Contra-Ataca e O Retorno de Jedi (uma época em que nenhum livro de Star Wars tinha ido antes ), e de explorar todas as possibilidades comerciais de um filme de verdade, sem realmente fazer o filme. A aventura preparou o caminho para o lançamento de Star Wars Trilogia: Edição Especial no próximo ano, e o futuro lançamento da Nova Trilogia. Projeto e História thumb|right|[[The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire.]] Muitos produtos foram lançados, incluíndo um livro, quadrinhos, video game, trilha sonora, brinquedos e muitos mais. O projeto inteiro, apesar de não ser um filme, pode ser o mais próximo de um filme de Star Wars. A história é tão significante que até Lucas, o criador da série, revelou que ele faria um filme com esta história, se pudesse voltar até 1980. A história e análise completa sobre Sombras do Império pode ser conferida em The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, por Mark Cotta Vaz. A história principal é contada no livro, nos quadrinhos, e no video game. Para entender tudo é preciso colecionar os três produtos. Alguns elementos de certas partes da história ainda são desconhecidos se você não ler ou jogar outra parte do projeto. Por exemplo, lendo o livro você conhece o final da história, mas não todos os detalhes se você não jogar o video game. Isso serviu como uma estratégia comercial para o projeto e foi bem-sucedida. O sucesso de Sombras do Império também serviu como modelo para Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas. Para ter uma experiência completa do projeto, os fãs tiveram que colecionar todos os items. O livro se foca na história principal e nos personagens mais importantes; os quadrinhos se focam em Boba Fett e sua luta para ficar com sua "mercadoria": Han Solo; o video game se foca no novo personagem Dash Rendar, o qual as aventuras no jogo escapam da história principal algumas vezes; e a batalha pela vida de Luke Skywalker fica entre Darth Vader e Xizor, que querem o mesmo lugar ao lado do Imperador. Personagens Principais Personagens que retornam *Luke Skywalker *Léia Organa *Lando Calrissian *Chewbacca *Wedge Antilles *Imperador Palpatine *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Bossk *Zuckuss *4-LOM *IG-88 *Jabba o Hutt Novos Personagens *Príncipe Xizor *Dash Rendar *Leebo (LE-BO2D9) *Guri *Jix *Big Gizz *Spiker *Furlag Livro thumb|right|[[Sombras do Império (Livro).]] A história principal é contada no livro de Steve Perry, Sombras do Império, lançado pela Bantam Books. O livro introduz o Príncipe Xizor, líder da maior organização criminal da Galáxia, conhecido como Sol Negro. Seu sonho é tomar o lugar de Darth Vader ao lado do Imperador. Xizor também está procurando vingança contra Vader pela exterminação de seu povo, os Falleen. Ele descobre sobre a relação de Luke Skywalker com Darth Vader e, para ter sua vingança, planeja matar Luke, achando que iria fazer um favor para o Imperador. Mas, Vader ainda está tentando converter Luke para o Lado Sombrio da Força depois do encontro deles em Bespin. Luke se encontra na mira de dois dos seres mais poderosos da Galáxia. Ao mesmo tempo, Han Solo ainda está congelado em Carbonita e está sendo levado para Jabba o Hutt pelo caçador de recompensas Boba Fett. Léia Organa, junto com Lando Calrissian e Chewbacca, com o apoio de Dash Rendar, um contrabandista amigo de Han, procuram por Solo. Os eventos que se seguem levam Léia e os Rebeldes até Xizor e o Sol Negro, o que os leva a uma incrível batalha sobre Coruscant, entre o Império, o Sol Negro e os Rebeldes. O livro também revela como Léia e Lando planejam o resgate de Han Solo e a construção do novo sabre de luz de Luke Skywalker. Ou seja, o livro é bem próximo do período de O Retorno de Jedi. Um prelúdio para Sombras do Império foi planejado. O livro seria escrito por Charles Grant, mas foi cancelado por causa da mudança que a Lucasfilm fez transferindo a licença da Bantam Books para a Del Rey. Quadrinhos thumb|right|[[Sombras do Império (TPB).]] Muitos elementos da história principal também estão nos quadrinhos, principalmente a grande intriga entre Boba Fett e os outros caçadores, como Bossk, Zuckuss e 4-LOM. Os quadrinhos também contam a história de Jix, o agente especial de Darth Vader, que foi enviado para proteger Luke Skywalker de Xizor. Sabendo que Luke está em Tatooine, Xizor convence Jabba o Hutt à matá-lo. Jabba envia sua gangue de swoop, na qual Jix havia se infiltrado, para matar Skywalker. A série foi escrita por John Wagner e ilustrada por Kilian Plunkett. Steve Perry, o autor do livro, foi um colaborador dos quadrinhos. Como as histórias no livro e nos quadrinhos são interligadas, foi necessário que os personagens, cenas e o diálogos tivessem que ser os mesmos. Houve também muitos pontas e uma sequência, Shadows of the Empire: Evolution. O primeiro ponta foi Battle of the Bounty Hunters, que foi simplesmente uma retratação da batalha entre IG-88 e Boba Fett. O ponta Shadow Stalker conta a história de como Jix ganhou tanto respeito de Vader, a ponto dele enviá-lo na missão de proteger Luke. Adicionalmente, The Jabba Tape continua as aventuras de Big Gizz e Spiker - membros da gangue de swoop - depois da morte de Jabba. Video Game thumb|right|[[Sombras do Império (Video Game).]] O video game de Sombras do Império, da LucasArts, foi um dos primeiros lançados para o Nintendo 64. O produto mais comercializado da linha Sombras do Império, o jogo de N64 foi lançado na mesma época do console como uma estratégia de marketing. A versão para PC veio mais de um ano depois. No jogo, você controla Dash Rendar em seu esforço para ajudar Luke Skywalker e resgatar Léia Organa das mãos de Xizor. O jogo é dividido em quatro partes (ou capítulos). A primeira parte começa no início de O Império Contra-ataca, na Batalha de Hoth. Na segunda parte Dash enfrenta IG-88 em Ord Mantell e Boba Fett em Gall. Na terceira parte, Boba Fett conseguiu escapar e a missão do jogador muda: agora você precisa proteger Luke Skywalker de uma gangue de swoop em Mos Eisley - isso é retratado em alguns quadrinhos - e adquirir planos Imperiais secretos com a ajuda de Skywalker. Finalmente, na quarta e última parte, Dash, Luke, Lando e Chewbacca vão para Coruscant para resgatar a Princesa Léia do Palácio de Xizor. Certas partes do game contraditam elementos do livro e dos quadrinhos, mas a história principal é a mesma. Dubladores *Bob Bergan .... Luke Skywalker *John Cygan .... Dash Rendar *Lisa Fuson .... Léia Organa / Guri *Tom Kane .... Leebo *Nick Tate .... Príncipe Xizor / IG-88 Trilha Sonora thumb|right|200px|[[Sombras do Império (Trilha Sonora).]] Uma trilha sonora foi criada pelo compositor Joel McNeely, depois de uma sugestão de John Willians, e feita pela Royal Scottish National Orchestra e Coros. Foi publicada pela Varèse Sarabande. Temas clássicos dos filmes de Star Wars podem ser ouvidos nas músicas um e oito. O disco também inclúi extras para serem vistos em PCs, contendo informação adicional sobre o projeto. Listagem de Músicas #Main Theme from Star Wars and Leia's Nightmare (3:14) #The battle of Gall (7:59) #Imperial City (8:02) #Beggar's Canyon Chase (2:56) #The Southern Underground (1:48) #Xizor's Theme (4:35) #The Seduction of Princess Leia (3:38) #Night Skies (4:17) #Into the Sewers (2:55) # The Destruction of Xizor's Palace (10:44) Extras * Tempo total de músicas: 51:27 * Introdução - uma avaliação do projeto Sombras do Império. * Time criativo - as pessoas por trás do projeto * Galeria de arte - arte fantástica criada por pessoas como o desenhista conceitual de Star Wars Ralph McQuarrie. * Música - informações sobre Joel McNeely, a orquestra e os esforços para botar uma trilha sonora em um livro. * O universo de Sombras do Império - informações sobre o livro, o video game, os quadrinhos e os brinquedos baseados nos personagens. * Existem notas que dizem onde cada música se encaixa na história. McNeely escreveu: "Diferente de música de filme, eu pude deixar minha imaginação correr livre com as imagens, personagens e eventos dessa história. Eu também tive a luxúria de melhorar as músicas dos meus personagens preferidos. Cada nota representa alguma pessoa, lugar ou evento dessa história". Brinquedos thumb|right|250px|Action figure de Dash Rendar. Kenner foi uma das empresas que criaram a linha de brinquedos para o projeto Sombras do Império. Os brinquedos da Kenner eram formados por action figures, veículos e "caixas duplas" dos personagens clássicos e dos novos. Lewis Galoob Toys, famosa por sua linha de miniaturas de "Micro Machines", também criaram uma linha de brinquedos para Sombras do Império. Incluía três cenários em miniatura e caixas de Action Fleet com duas swoop bikes com pilotos e quatro figuras articuladas em miniatura. Incluído nos cenários estavam os personagens clássicos de Star Wars (Luke, Vader, o Imperador) e os novos personagens (Xizor, Dash Rendar, Guri e Leebo). Action Figures * Boba Fett vs. IG-88 * Chewbacca vestido como caçador de recompensas (Snoova) * Dash Rendar * Léia vestida como Boushh * Luke Skywalker vestido como Guarda de Coruscant * Príncipe Xizor * Príncipe Xizor vs. Darth Vader * Piloto de swoop Veículos em Action Figures * Outrider * Slave I * Swoop bike Cartões Artísticos thumb|right|Príncipe Xizor desenhado pelos irmãos Hildebrandt. A empresa de cartões Toops criaram os cartões artísticos de Sombras do Império. As 100 peças feitas pela Toops representam as três plataformas que contam a história - o livro, os quadrinhos e o video game, fazendo delas um único roteiro na coleção. A arte dos cartões é de Greg e Tim Hildebrandt, os artistas gêmeos que pintaram a arte mais conhecida de Star Wars - o pôster mundialmente famoso que ainda é um ícone para a Trilogia Original. A coleção de cartões de Sombras do Império é formada por setenta e dois cartões que ilustram os eventos do livro de Steve Perry, seis cartões dedicados aos veículos, outros seis para os quadrinhos e outros seis dedicados ao video game. Cada pacotinho vinha com nove cartões. Trailer Em 1996, para promover o lançamento do projeto, a Lucasfilm disponibilizou um trailer mostrando clipes de O Império Contra-Ataca e de O Retorno de Jedi. Um narrador foi contratado para explicar os eventos da nova história e de como ela conectava os dois filmes. O trailer foi criado para dar a sensação de que o projeto tinha o valor de um filme. Ele foi mostrado em várias convenções de fãs, incluíndo a Wondercon de 1996, sempre sendo exibido pelo líder das relações com os fãs da Lucasfilm, Steve Sanswett. Entretanto, a Lucasfilm rapidamente removeu o trailer, temendo que as pessoas pensassem que o projeto era realmente um filme. Com a remoção do trailer, muitos fãs começaram a procurá-lo, e descobriram que ele é muito difícil de se localizar, até mesmo na internet. Do livro "The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire", este é o texto completo do trailer, que foi lido por um narrador desconhecido: :Quando um herói renegado torna-se um aliado em um momento desesperado e um vilão sombrio encara seu grande desafio... :''Quando o Império caminha mais e mais para as sombras... :as sombras agem para esmagar o Império e a Rebelião :com um simples golpe....Depois de ''O Império Contra-Ataca e'' :antes de ''O Retorno de Jedi, existiu uma época em que heróis'' :e vilões viviam nas ''Sombras do Império.'' ::de The Secrets of Shadows of the Empire de Mark Cotta Vaz O trailer tem baixa qualidade, mas pode ser encontrado aqui. Pontas Filmes Em 1997, na Edição Especial de Uma Nova Esperança, as swoop bikes e Dróides ASP de Sombras do Império fazem aparições, assim como a nave de Dash Rendar, a Outrider. Embora primeiramente criada para a Edição Especial de Uma Nova Esperança, a Nave de Desembarque Imperial também faz sua primeira aparição em Sombras do Império. Essa é a nave vista em Uma Nova Esperança quando os stormtroopers estão explorando Tatooine em cima dos Dewbacks. O Príncipe Xizor tem uma pequena aparição na corrida de pods de A Ameaça Fantasma. Um modelo de Micro Machines foi usado para retratá-lo. Rádio No [[O Retorno de Jedi (Rádio)|drama de rádio de O Retorno de Jedi]], Brian Daley faz várias referências aos eventos de Sombras do Império Quadrinhos thumb|right|120px|''Star Wars: Shadow Stalker''. Uma série em quadrinhos foi escrita por Ryder Windhan em Janeiro de 2000. A série foi conhecida como Star Wars: Shadow Stalker, que era um prelúdio para a história de Sombras do Império. O gibi expande as aventuras do personagem Jix. Outro gibi foi Battle of the Bounty Hunters. Video Games Várias missões do game para PC X-wing Alliance se referem à época de Sombras do Império, incluíndo as missões para adquirir os planos secretos da Segunda Estrela da Morte. O game mostra Dash Rendar no ataque ao cargueiro imperial Suprosa, onde estavam os tais planos secretos. A nave de Rendar, a Outrider, pode ser vista no game. A Outrider também pode ser vista no game de PS2 Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Fã Filme thumb|right|150px|[[Sombras do Império in Action Figures.]] Um grupo de fãs brasileiros criaram Sombras do Império in Action Figures, um fã filme baseado no projeto utilizando técnicas de stop motion para fazer os personagens se moverem e interagirem, usando os action figures de 1996. O filme também usa a trilha sonora oficial e a arte conceitual criada para o projeto original. O filme completo pode ser conferido aqui. Curiosidades * Há uma cena no livro onde Xizor manda Guri matar um de seus servos, que lembra uma cena do filme de 1987 [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Untouchables Os Intocáveis]. * As versões do game de Sombras do Império diferem muito uma da outra. A versão de PC tem gráficos melhores (devido à uma placa 3D) do que a versão de N64. Ambas as versões tem Co-ops diferentes - a versão de PC usa Co-ops em movimento com efeitos sonoros e vozes, enquanto a versão de N64 tem apenas desenhos com legendas abaixo da tela. Ou seja, durante o game de N64 você tem que ler o que os personagens estão dizendo, enquanto na versão de PC eles falam para você. * Representantes da Lucasfilm chamaram primeiramente John Williams para fazer a trilha sonora. Williams porém, indicou Joel McNeely para o trabalho. * George Lucas disse uma vez que ele não só aprova a história, mas que ele faria um filme de Star Wars com ela, se pudesse voltar até 1980. * Primeiramente, o game de Sombras do Império iria ser centralizado em Boba Fett, mas essa decisão foi mudada quando a LucasArts disse que iria fazer um game solo de Boba Fett (que nunca foi feito), e que a Dark Horse Comics iria fazer uma série em quadrinhos focalizada no caçador de recompensas. Veja Também * Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas Links Externos *;Em Português: *Fã site com filme baseado no projeto *;Em Inglês: *Fã site dedicado ao projeto *Site oficial do game *Site com lista completa de produtos relacionados ao projeto *Outro site com lista de produtos relacionados ao projeto *Site com trailers do game *Link para um roteiro de uma versão cinematográfica feito por um fã *Outro roteiro feito por um fã *Site relembrando o projeto desde seu lançamento inicial *Site que criou uma "aventura gráfica" baseada no projeto original *Outro fã site. Centralizado no Príncipe Xizor *Site com o trailer promocional oficial da Lucasfilm disponível *Um guia do game feito por um fã *Avaliação da trilha sonora *[http://www.jedispy.com/sote Uma modificação do game Jedi Academy baseada em Sombras do Império] Categoria: Filmes Categoria: Sombras do Império en:Shadows of the Empire